


July (#18 Check)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie always double checks his locks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July (#18 Check)

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the cannon version of Neal and Mozzie meeting.

Mozzie always checked to make sure he wasn't being followed. He doubled checked his locks, triple checked his windows and never spent two nights in the same place. So when he unlocked the doors of July he was more than a little surprised to find a gaunt teenager curled up on his Victorian sofa.

“I didn't want to freeze to death,” the boy explained. “I didn't know anyone lived here.”

Distantly Mozzie could hear the hiss of snow on the roof. “I live her sometimes,” Mozzie said double checking his locks. “It's called July. It's a good place to spend the winter.”


End file.
